Dispersants are conventionally used in engine lubricating oil to keep internal parts clean and to prevent the accumulation of sludge. Many effective additives are known. One such additive that is used commercially is a polybutene-substituted succinimide of ethylene polyamine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,892).